


Jolene

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Jolene by Dolly Parton
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly do WLW works but I love Brio so much. Anyway this is something short I though of. I might just do a whole universe for these two. Hope you enjoy.

Rio was home alone. Finally. Beth has taken the kids to some party for a friend of hers. He was planning to go but after a meet gone wrong, his busted lip and black eye weren’t the picture he wanted to paint. Beth had told him it was fine but really her face said otherwise. 

So here he was alone and feeling grimy. He headed to their bedroom for a shower. Their bathroom was amazing, something Beth was reluctant to have, but Rio knew the extra wide shower would come in handy. He stripped and started his music through the Bluetooth speaker he had installed.  
———————  
Beth was exhausted. Five kids and one on the way was a lot. She knew Rio would want to come but she knew he needed rest. Their business was going great. No Turner or FBI in sight. She and the kids walked in and she began shouting orders. 

“Kenny, Danny, Emma showers now!!” She heard the collective voices mumbling as they went to their rooms. “Marcus, Jane go clean your rooms and wait for Daddy and I to come help you bathe.”

“Ok mommy”

“Ok mama”

She smiled. The two smallest will always be her babies. She walked to her bedroom hearing the slight bass and Rio’s deep, silky voice. She chuckled softly.

“No way he’s listening to Dolly Parton.”

Rio’s voice rang out “Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain”

Beth stood listening for a few more seconds. She slowly opened the bathroom door. “I have to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do Jolene.”

She couldn’t hold it in, her laughter filled the room as the song ended. Rio turned wiped water off his face. “Elizabeth! Y’all back early!”

“My back started hurting. I wanna know what that was.” She laughed. 

Rio turned the shower off climbing out. “I like Dolly. Simple as that.”

“Oh I can tell. Afraid Jolene is gonna take me?”

His head dropped back, his rich laugh filling the room. “Nope!” He wrapped his towel around his waist. “She couldn’t handle ya.”

“Oh and you can?”

He smirked “Baby numba six says I can.”

She smiled pulling him as close to her as her seven month belly would allow. She kissed his neck just below his ear. Her hand sliding down his chest to his waist. “Remember that when you’re sleeping in the basement with Kenny.”  
She loosened the towel off grabbing his hard-on. She smirked and left the room. “Also the twins need help with their baths”

He stood shocked. That woman was gonna be the death of him.


End file.
